


Полтергейст наоборот

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Small Talk, Ви очень повлиял на Вергилия, намеки на предшествующий Неро/Ви, постканон, человечность Вергилия дает о себе знать
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Ви - это полтергейст Вергилия наоборот.





	Полтергейст наоборот

— Ты знаешь, что такое полтергейст?  
  
Неро давится. Вопрос кажется ему дурацким. Он переводит взгляд на Вергилия — отцом его не получается звать даже про себя. В фургоне они одни, Нико ушла за сигаретами, Данте ушел за выпивкой. И Неро тревожно сидеть с, ох черт, отцом на одном диване.  
  
— Знаю, конечно, — выдавливает он сквозь зубы. — А что?  
  
— Некоторые люди объясняли полтергейста как проявления психики человека, — у Вергилия голос льется спокойным ручьем, интонация ровная и кажущаяся мягкой. — Когда все яркие негативные эмоции: гнев, ярость, злоба — обретают невидимую физическую проекцию.  
  
Неро прикрывает глаза, чтобы немного успокоиться, но изнутри поднимается раздражение. Он не понимает.  
  
— К чему это?  
  
— К тому, что Ви никогда человеком не был.  
  
Неро каменеет, услышав имя из его уст. Раздражение тут же рассасывается, оставляя после себя тоску и тревогу.  
  
— Он — это мой полтергейст наоборот.  
  
Неро сначала не понимает. Неро хмурится, на место тоски приходит злоба, скрежещет внутри металлом. Он морщится, хочет переспросить:  
  
— А почему тогда?..  
  
Он хочет съязвить: почему твоя человечность была такой потрясающей? Почему она была такой, что от нее перехватывало дыхание? Почему от ее взгляда внутри жгло? Почему ее хотелось защищать? Почему она так отчаянно хотела, чтобы ее любили?  
  
— Оу, — вырывается у него, когда резко доходит, когда в голове встает на место со щелчком, и Неро часто моргает, чтобы осознать.  
  
Неро плохо знает Вергилия, но и так прекрасно видит, что он не из тех, кто просто так будет говорить о том, что чувствует. Он не из тех, кто откроется и даст потрошить душу и копаться в ней. Он не из тех, кто будет просить о помощи — даже у брата. Или скорее, тем более не будет просить у него.  
  
Неро знал Ви как человека, воспринимал его только так. Неро знал Уризена как демона и воспринимал его только так.  
  
Они никогда не существовали отдельно друг от друга.  
  
— И этот полтергейст очень по тебе скучает, — у Вергилия голос тише шелеста листьев.  
  
Ви никогда не исчезал. Уризен никогда не исчезал.  
  
Неро давится пониманием. Неро давится воздухом, и внутри перемалывает. Неро давится оброненным признанием, и ему хочется кричать, но звук из горла не идет, застревает и перекрывает доступ к кислороду.


End file.
